My Dark Knight
by storyspinner10
Summary: When Kadi begins dating Bruce Wayne, she thinks he's her dream come true but there's consequences for dating the Batman; will she be able to escape the target on her back or will this relationship be the end of her? Short story.


Kadi sighed and pushed her bangs back from her face, picking up the tray piled high with dishes of food. The chatter of Gotham's upper class provided the background noise as Kadi winded her way around tables, heading for her section. Being a Friday, she had a double shift; working eight hours instead of four. With two hours until she was sent home, her back, legs and feet were throbbing. Despite her un-comfort, she pasted a smile on her face as she approached her tables and placed the plates of food in front of each customer. After ascertaining everyone was content, she starting clearing vacant tables of dirty dishes. She worked as a waitress to pay her way through med school; she had wanted to be a Cardio-thoracic surgeon since she was a sophomore in high school. Although, I don't have to work here. She thought ruefully. Why the hell do I have to be so proud? I couldn't just say yes… Kadi had been dating Bruce Wayne now for nine months and they were starting to get serious. Bruce had made it quite clear that she didn't need to be working. As tempting as the offer was, she just didn't feel right letting Bruce pay her way through school.

Two hours and a major headache later, Kadi slung her purse over her shoulder and walked out the back of the restaurant. Her breath fanned out before her in a white cloud before being whipped away by the strong wind blowing through the alley way; shivering she shoved her hands deeper into the pockets of her pea coat. Spring was fast approaching but the evenings were still extremely chilly. Deep in thought, Kadi wasn't completely aware of her surroundings; in a city like Gotham a mistake like that was often fatal, especially with the Joker running amok. She was reflecting on the recent developments in her relationship with Bruce. Bruce and Kadi had been good friends since grade school and so had known each other most of their lives. She counted herself lucky that she had managed to capture his attention and keep it. Three weeks ago Bruce had taken Kadi for a walk around the grounds of his manor house; he had seemed agitated and nervous. Finally, he had come out and told her. Kadi shook her head; she hadn't believed him until he had showed her the suit. I'm dating the Batman! She thought gleefully, a giggle bursting out of her mouth.

"What's so funny, sweet cheeks?" A manic voice asked from behind her. Kadi jumped and spun around to come face to face with the man who had been terrorizing the city for over a week now. She quickly back pedaled away from him; the plan was to turn and run but at a glance she realized the Joker was not alone. Any route of escape was blocked by several of his men wearing clown masks. Her attention was quickly brought back to the Joker when he grabbed her head and backed her up against the wall.

"So its time you and I have a little… chat" The Joker said still holding onto her head, a knife held up to her cheek.

"What do you want?" Kadi asked trying to beat back the panic that threatened to consume her. Despite her efforts, her voice came out little more than a harsh whisper.

"I want to know why the Batman has taken such an interest in you. Why he's been tailing you? Just what are you to the Bat? You see," The Joker said, licking his bottom lip, "me and the bat, we just have so much fun with our little game, and I think you've given me the advantage to win."

Kadi's heart seemed ready to gallop right out of her chest but she said nothing. She had no idea Bruce had been watching out for her. Her eyes darted around the tops of the buildings surrounding them, searching for the man who could save her but he wasn't in sight_. Great, apparently he follows me every other night, but now when I really do need him he's not here_, Kadi thought despairingly. Her bright green eyes snapped back to the Jokers when she felt the pressure of the knife on her cheek increase. His eyebrows were raised, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She answered shrilly.

The Joker laughed a manic, humorless laugh. "I don't think that's the right answer" He said pushing her harder against the wall.

"I've never seen him before! I'm nothing to him! Nothing!" Kadi almost shouted; she was quickly succumbing to the terror that raged through her body.

The Joker opened his mouth to once again demand an answer when one of his men dropped to the ground, standing above him was Batman, fists clenched. Quickly, the rest of the men converged on him, attempting to take him down with numbers. Glancing towards the fight, the Joker turned back to Kadi.

"Don't fret; I'll be back for you. There's still tons of fun to be had" He cackled and let her go. She sunk down to the ground and watched with wide eyes as Bruce single handedly took out the group attacking him. It lasted only 10 minutes, ending with a haymaker punch to one of the men's temples who collapsed unconscious on the ground. Bruce moved among the men, making sure they were all in fact, knocked out. It was only then that both he and Kadi noticed; the Joker was gone. Bruce shook his head and quickly rushed over to Kadi, taking her into his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked peering into her eyes.

"I'm fine" She nodded her head, still trying to keep back the tears that threatened to spill over.

Bruce lifted her in his arms and carried her back to the "Batmobile". It made Kadi chuckle every time she heard the media refer to it as such. Bruce kept ahold of her hand as he drove away, headed for his underground hideout. There was no way he was going to let her stay in her apartment alone tonight. The last words the Joker had issued still rang in her ears but Kadi took a deep breath and smiled. As long as she had her Dark Knight there was nothing to worry about.


End file.
